


I'll Be Apollo

by lesbianapiarist



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MUSIC!!!, Oh these boys are too good for this world, bc i go hard for songs from a broken chair, like so much fluff, specifically noah reid's actual music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianapiarist/pseuds/lesbianapiarist
Summary: Oh.David recognizes this song- he loves this song- but, so much more importantly, he recognizes that voice. He’s cried alone in his car to this voice. He’s listened to this voice when he’s been at his most raw.How did he not realize that his boyfriend happens to be one of his favorite musicians?





	I'll Be Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I stan noah reid and I really want David Rose to stan him too. Here's that story, I guess.
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at writing smut so like... be kind

No matter how hard he tries to deny it, David Rose cares what other people think. Sure, he’s his own person, and he gave up trying to change the fundamental parts of him years ago. He wears ridiculous sweaters that no one else is Schitt’s Creek understands. He loves (relatively) unabashedly. He truly couldn’t care less about what Alexis thinks is gross. But, David still blushes and turns to putty at the slightest compliment, and he still strives to be seen as cool and “hip,” (as the youths say,) and he still refuses to admit that he actually likes that soft acoustic emotional shit that he always complains about when it’s playing in hipster coffee shops.

But he does, and no one would’ve ever found out if Patrick Brewer hadn’t come along.

Things have been going well. Great, actually. Really great. Shockingly great.  _ Wonderfully  _ great. Better than any relationship that David’s ever had, and it’s been barely a week. Patrick cares about him, more than just as a quick and easy lay. He wants to go slow with David; he  _ cares  _ enough about David to go slow. It’s something David never really thought that he’d like, but he really, really does.

The thing is, the relationship is all very sweet. Everytime Patrick kisses him, he blushes like a teenager and grins a little to himself, and,  _ everytime _ , it spreads to David until they’re both flushed and smiling like fools. It’s a wonderful, soft feeling that David’s only felt once before at a Mariah Carey concert. So, when Stevie lends them her house for some  _ ‘alone time, _ ’ and Patrick agrees to box up that whole exes discussion before asking David to put on something “soft,” David agrees. He puts on the acoustic emotional shit that he always complains about and secretly loves more than anything else (except, of course, Mariah Carey.)

Patrick very quickly goes pale.

“Uh. Who is this?” he asks, sounding a little strained.

David blushes immediately. He thought Patrick might be into this type of music- he had a Mumford and Sons C.D. in his car, for god’s sake- but clearly he’s still judging David. “Um,” David says, intelligently. His ears are burning. “I don’t know, just some guy? I think his name is Noah or something. I don’t really listen to it that much. Here, I’ll put on something else.” He hurries to change the music, blushing furiously.

“No, no it’s nice!” Patrick says quickly, but David can’t help but notice that he seems relieved once they’re listening to something else.

“Come here,” David says, desperate to change the subject. He pulls Patrick with him to lay across the pillows on the bed, bringing one hand up to rest on Patrick’s chin and kissing him hard enough to forget that they’re in Stevie’s room.

Patrick is so very willing, which is a beautiful thing. Ever since their first kiss in the car, he’s been particularly… eager… to touch, to kiss, but also to do all the innocent little things that David rarely gets to do. The past week has been filled with hand holding, cheek kisses, and drink sharing. Once they established the whole “let’s go slow,” thing after the incident with the dead body, it’s been easy to lean into just making out in the back room without worrying about doing anything further.

Patrick kisses David like he’s trying to commit it to memory. It’s dizzying and delicious and David can only hold on. He’d thought that he’d be the one… leading the charge, since he was clearly the more experienced one. Patrick has a way of making him week at the knees, though.

Patrick somehow finds his way between David’s legs, pressing David into the mattress as he kisses him breathless. “I’m sorry I have terrible music taste,” David whimpers into Patrick’s lips, hands clutching onto his shoulders. “Please don’t tell Alexis.”

Patrick laughs, pulling back a little to get a good look at David’s blush before burying his face in David’s neck and busying himself with licking at that spot just below his jaw that makes David  _ melt _ . “It’s okay, I’ll just use it as blackmail. Forever.”

David groans and drops his head back onto the pillows. “Okay, I know you’re joking, but Alexis really  _ would  _ blackmail me forever if she found out.”

Patrick licks up the shell of David’s ear, sending him into a full body shiver. “Who said I was joking.” He drops one knee down between David’s legs _ just so _ , and David chokes very unattractively.

“I really, truly hate you.”

“Tell that to your-”

David kisses him, if only to shut him up.

* * *

Truth be told, David thinks they’ve put the whole awkward “here’s my embarrassing music that I love and am willing to show to you and you  _ only,  _ because for some reason you’re different than everyone else, except that was too much even for you so we’re just never gonna talk about it again” situation behind them. But, as usual, David can’t seem to get any luck.

That’s a lie. David accidentally called Patrick his boyfriend, and instead of deciding that David’s too clingy and intense and everything, Patrick… liked it. Accepted it. So, maybe David does have some luck. Just, not enough to avoid  _ this _ .

“So… you really like this guy, huh?”

David pokes his head out of the bathroom, where he’s gotten distracted by the look of his toothbrush next to Patrick’s. He can’t remember ever being this  _ soft _ . It’s embarrassing. He loves it. “What?”

Patrick is scrolling through David’s playlists, looking for music to put on for dinner. He’s blushing a little, which is… interesting. “Uh, this Noah guy. He’s on a lot of your playlists. The ones titled ‘don’t play for anyone!!!!’ at least.”

Now  _ David  _ is blushing. “Not as much as I like you.” Patrick laughs like he’s got an inside joke, which David chooses to ignore. “And, please, obey the titles.” He steps up behind Patrick, wrapping his arms around his  _ boyfriend _ . “Put on the one that’s just Mariah Carey and Shania Twain.”

“Is that really… romantic dinner music?”

David scoffs, drawing back to look at Patrick’s face. “That’s all the time music, Patrick.”

Patrick laughs, spinning in David’s arms to face him. “You’re right. I apologize.” He kisses David’s indignant expression off his face before pushing him away. “Dinner’s ready.”

* * *

David is trying to pretend like he doesn’t want to blow his own brains out, but he’s having a pretty hard time of it because, as previously stated, David Rose cares a lot about what other people think of him. He is also generally opposed to watching people try to do things that they think they’re more talented at than they actually are. And, he really wants his store to have a refined image. The open mic night is the perfect storm.

Patrick seems excited for it, though, and it’s hard for David not to find it a little adorable. Even though he’s terrified. And kind of wants to throw up. And maybe steal his boyfriend away in the dead of night and drive far, far away.

“So. Just to go over it one more time, you’re going to play the guitar.”

“And sing.”

David makes a strangled noise. “And sing. A song. In front of… people. While I’m there. Watching.” He wrings his hands. “Like… watching a car accident.”

Patrick quirks his lips. “Ouch, David.” He rolls over in bed to face Patrick, doing his best to hide a grin. “You wound me.”

David scrunches up his face, sealing his eyes shut. “Please tell me you’re at least good at the guitar.” He cracks one eye open.

“Baby, you’re talking to the winner of the fifth grade talent show,” Patrick says in that low voice that does interesting things to David.

“Okay,” David manages as Patrick moves to straddle his hips. “I know you’re teasing me, but hearing you use pet names is doing  _ something  _ to me, and I kinda need to stop talking about this.” Patrick leans down to press a kiss just beneath David’s jaw, and David does his best to retain functional speech. “Now.”

Patrick sits back with a smirk on his lips. “Okay, baby. We can stop talking about it now. But, honey, just know that, when I perform my acoustic cover of ‘Baby Got Back,’ I’ll make you proud. Darling.”

“I hate you.”

“Tell that to your-”

“I hate you so fucking much,” David groans, and rolls them over to show Patrick just how much he hates him.

* * *

“How ya feeling, bud?” Stevie asks with a shit eating grin, and David grimaces.

“You’re kind of the worst, do you know that?”

Stevie pouts, crossing her arms. “Someone’s in a bad mood, aren’t they?” She’s smirking and David is doing his best not to smack her. “Aw, it’s gonna be great. Patrick’s really gonna kill his acoustic cover of ‘Mr. Brightside.’”

David narrows his eyes. “I thought it was ‘Baby Got Back.’”

“Maybe it’s a medley,” Stevie says, looking like she’s never been happier.

“Can we make a pact?”

“A pact?”  
David drops his head to his chest, defeated. “If you get me absolutely hammered before the open mic night so that I don’t have to remember anything that happens, I’ll get you a gift basket from the store. And help you change the sheets, or whatever it is you do around here.” He gestures wildly around the motel lobby, a little bit frantic.

Stevie nods, considering it. “As wonderful as that offer is, I actually think that watching you struggle through this will bring me more joy than any fancy skincare products ever could.”

“You’re a bad friend.”

“I thought I was, quote, ‘kind of the worst,’ unquote?” Stevie asks.

“Mmm, that too!” David says, with exponentially more cheer in his voice than he actually feels.

* * *

“Aw, David, this is gonna be so fun!” Patrick says, practically buzzing with excitement.

He shakes David’s shoulders with the last two words, and David grimaces. “Um. Is it, though?” he asks, raising one eyebrow. “Because, see, it seems to me like this is gonna be something closer to… oh, I don’t know… hell.”

Patrick snorts and kisses him. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of dramatic?” Patrick kisses him again. “It’s gonna be okay, David,” he says, overly serious.

“Is it, though?” David repeats.

Patrick grins, and David feels something deep in his chest that makes him a little bit scared because it’s just  _ so powerful _ . He doesn’t know what it is, yet, but he’s got a pretty good idea, and it’s that feeling that gives him the strength to go forward with the open mic night. “Just… remember the sacrifice I’m making for you tonight the next time you and Stevie talk about how I don’t compromise, okay?” 

Patrick kisses him one more time, and David can’t help but smile against his lips. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve come so far.” He draws back, the grin fading to something softer. “It’s gonna be okay,” he repeats.

David sighs. “I know.”

* * *

“I would like to dedicate this song to… a very special someone in my life.”

David feels confident that he is going to burst into flames. Patrick’s fucking with him, he knows he is, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

“David Rose. There he is. That’s him. Can’t miss him.”

Patrick is definitely fucking with him.

But, then he starts to play, and it sounds… good. He knows what he’s doing on a guitar, at least, so David figures he’ll be spared at least some embarrassment. Then, Patrick starts to sing and… oh.

Oh.

David recognizes this song- he loves this song- but, so much more importantly, he recognizes that  _ voice _ . He’s cried alone in his car to this voice. He’s listened to this voice when he’s been at his most raw.

How did he not realize that his boyfriend happens to be one of his favorite musicians?

While David’s been having his little crisis, Patrick is moving on to the second verse, and David realizes that he’s being fucking  _ serenaded  _ by one of his favorite musicians. “In your heart, I see the start of every night and every day,” Patrick sings, and David is overcome. He feels tears spring in his eyes and he barely notices. “In your eyes, I get lost. I get washed away.”

David can name that feeling in his chest, now, even if he can’t say it aloud.

When Patrick finishes, the crowd is silent for a moment. David isn’t the only one who’s surprised that Patrick has the voice of a fucking angel, apparently, but once they get past their astonishment they erupt into cheers. They’re yelling and cheering and it is decidedly  _ not  _ classy, but David doesn’t mind. He realizes too late that he’s grown rather fond of this town. They might not have any style or common sense, but they’re genuine people. They’re kind and truthful and so far outside anything David’s ever seen before.

Patrick gives an awkward, self-conscious little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright, thanks everybody, and thanks for joining us for open mic night!” Everyone cheers. Patrick grins, and David can see him gaining confidence. “Next up, we’ve got Bob with some beat poetry. Let’s hear it for Bob!”

“Thanks, Patrick,” Bob says, taking the stage. “That was a good start, but don’t be embarrassed when I show you up, kid. Gwen always tells me I could go pro with my beat poetry.” David laughs before realizing that Bob’s not joking.

It all goes a bit downhill after that, although it’s not as bad as David had feared. Besides, he’s still kind of high off of Patrick’s performance and the revelation that had accompanied it, so he’s more inclined to humor Bob’s beat poetry and Twyla’s overly loud singing.

Still, when the last song is played and the last wine is sipped, David is glad for it. He wants to show his boyfriend exactly what he thinks of his performance, and he would rather not be arrested for public indecency or ruin his relationships with everyone in town.

“So, that went well,” Patrick says, a little too smug, once the door is closed and the sign has flipped to decidedly “closed.”

David tries to restrain his grin as he makes his way over to where Patrick is perched on the counter. “Mm. I’ll say. We made more money tonight than we made in the past two weeks combined.” He puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, slipping between his legs. “So. Noah, huh?”

Patrick goes pink, ducking his head. “Uh. Yeah. It’s my middle name. When I was still working at this big business firm, I produced an album myself but didn’t really want anyone I knew to find out. I made it at a time in my life when I didn’t really… feel in control of anything, so it was kinda my chance to… take charge.”

David kisses Patrick softly, feeling that thing in his chest grow a little. “Patrick Noah Brewer’s a dumb name,” he whispers into Patrick’s lips, and that earns him a laugh. “Well, now I’m less embarrassed about my music taste and more embarrassed about… everything else.” He kisses Patrick again. “So, why didn’t you do anything more with your music?”

Patrick shrugs. “I don’t know, it just never really went anywhere. But, hey, if I’d have known that David Rose of the Rose Video family was listening to soft folk music alone, maybe I’d have kept going.” He loosely wraps his legs around David’s hips, drawing him closer. “Let’s go back to my place. Ray’s gone for the weekend. Some conference thing about photography or real estate or closet organization or something.”

David grins wickedly. “Fabulous.”

They make it from the store to the car to the house to Patrick’s room in a blur. David’s not sure that they actually locked up, but Patrick’s the responsible one so if they didn’t it’s his fault anyway. 

“You should have told me,” David manages as they stumble through the door. He’s already fumbling with Patrick’s buttons and cursing his perpetual business casual attire. “I could’ve prepared for tonight and not embarrassed myself with ridiculous heart eyes.”

“Aw, you had heart eyes?” Patrick coos. “Baby, I never knew how you felt.” He bats David’s hands away once the buttons are all undone and tugs at his sweater. “Also, can I just point out that you probably should’ve realized that your boyfriend had the same voice as one of your favorite musicians?”

David saves his sweater from being thrown to the floor by snatching it away from Patrick and folding it neatly before placing it on Patrick’s desk. He returns to Patrick’s arms once it’s safe, shoving the button up off his shoulders and giving it none of the same courtesy. Patrick doesn’t seem to mind. “Hmm… favorite musician? You seem awfully full of yourself. Maybe I’m just a casual listener.”

“You tried to put my music on the first time we had sex, David.”

David squints. “You know, looking back, this actually explains a lot about your reaction that night.”

Patrick grimaces and nods. “It seems pretty egotistical to listen to your own music when having sex, right?” He strips David’s undershirt off, and David’s willing to sacrifice that if it means he can speed up the process of getting Patrick naked.

“Yeah, probably a good call. Please take your pants off.”

“Bossy,” Patrick laughs, but he does as he’s told. David stands back to watch, and when he gets caught staring he doesn’t flinch. “You too, baby.”

David shivers before shoving his jeans down too fast. It’s rather inelegant trying to struggle out of them, but by the time they’re off both he and Patrick are down to their underwear, so it’s well worth it. “Can we make Ray go out of town more often?” David asks as Patrick crowds him back towards the bed. “Oh my god, should we  _ kill  _ Ray?”

“Well, that’s illegal,” Patrick says, and next thing David knows his knees have hit the bed and he’s falling back onto it, with Patrick climbing over top of him. “Although, I do understand the appeal.”

David moves back to sprawl against the pillows. Patrick follows, kissing him desperately before moving to press kisses along David’s jaw. It makes David groan, arching up slightly as Patrick hums, pleased. He moves down to press open mouthed kisses down the column of David’s throat, teeth scraping against his adams apple. David positively melts. “You’re fucking perfect, has anyone ever told you that?” 

“Would you say that I’m… ‘the best’?” Patrick teases, sitting back to survey his work. David’s flushed and desperate looking.

“I take it back. I hate you. You’re the worst. Please keep kissing me.”

Patrick leans down to kiss across David’s chest, sucking a red mark over his collar bone. “I live to serve.” He moves lower, and David makes a noise close to a cry.

Patrick’s breath ghosts across David’s thighs, hot against his skin through the fabric. Despite all of his inexperience, Patrick had proven to be a quick study. After he gave his first blowjob, Stevie had walked in on them in the stockroom three times in one week. After they had sex for the first time… well, David wasn’t wholly joking when he considered killing Ray.

Patrick kisses David through his briefs, almost cute. David drops his head back against the pillows before immediately popping it back up to watch Patrick as he slowly drags the underwear down his thighs. Patrick gives him a look like he’s a starving man before pressing a nearly gentle kiss to the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, Patrick.”

“Yeah, darling?” Patrick murmurs, lapping along the shaft. “Is there something you want?” He licks down the vein, nuzzling into the base of his cock and giving David a bashful look.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” David groans, fisting one hand in the sheets and letting the other come to curl in Patrick’s hair. Patrick grins, moving down to lap and suck at his balls. The strangled noise David makes at that is enough to convince Patrick to take pity on his boyfriend though, and he  _ finally  _ takes David into his mouth.

Patrick’s learning curve is frankly ridiculous, and he takes David nearly all the way down before having to come up for air, hand fisting the length he can’t cover. “You taste so fucking good, David,” Patrick murmurs before going down again. David can’t bite off his moan.

“Patrick, honey, if you don’t fuck me, like,  _ now _ , I’m really gonna kill you,” he manages, sounding like he’s an inch away from dying.

“Mmm, that would be a shame,” Patrick says, pulling off David to smirk up at him. “I’ve got some pretty big plans.”

“Please, Patrick, I’m begging you,” David whines, and he feels tears welling up in his eyes.

Patrick grins and crawls back up David’s body, kissing him on the lips as he shimmies out of his boxers. “You’re so gorgeous,” Patrick whispers, making David whine.

“Okay, you know that you complimenting me is like… a thing for me, so I’m gonna need you to hurry it up,” he hisses, face all scrunched up.

Patrick smiles, something glinting in his eye. “Yes, sir,” he says, saluting David as he sits back against his heels, drawing David’s knees up towards his chest. David whimpers, rummaging blindly into the bedside table and tossing a condom and the lube down the bed towards Patrick. Patrick smirks and spreads David’s legs further, leaning down to press a sinful kiss to the skin beneath his balls. He moves lower, lapping against David’s tight hole until he’s positively writhing. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

“Jesus fuck, Patrick.”

“I know, I know.” Patrick coats one finger with lube and presses into David, earning him a moan. It’s a delicious stretch, and Patrick adds his tongue to help. He adds another finger, scissoring them in and out until David is panting. “Want another?”

David flaps his hand frantically, finally landing on Patrick’s head once again. “I want  _ you _ .”

“Aw, I know, but patience is a virtue,” Patrick murmurs lowly, adding a third finger.

“You’re killing me. I hate you. You’re the worst.”

Patrick laughs against David’s skin, kissing where his hole has stretched tight around Patrick’s fingers. “You know, the thing I like most about dating you is how nice you are to me, especially when I’m busy fucking you open with my fingers.”

David’s hand tightens in Patrick’s hair. Hearing his sweet, sort of square boyfriend speak so fucking dirty makes David want to cry. Everything Patrick does makes him want to cry. “You’re the devil. The devil with a beautiful voice and a heart of gold.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says, climbing up David’s body and grinning as David spreads his legs wider to accommodate Patrick. He buries his head in David’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin as he slides on the condom and lines himself up. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the past three thousand years,” David grunts, wrapping his legs firmly around Patrick’s hips.

Patrick presses in slowly, groaning as David opens to take him in. David’s letting out a high whine for the entire delicious burn until Patrick captures his lips. Finally, he’s in, his hips flush against David’s. “You’re fucking insane,” Patrick moans.

“Okay, sure, please move.”

What can Patrick do but obey? He pulls out slowly before slamming back in, one hand falling to wrap around David’s cock.

David cries out, arching off the bed. “Fuck, Patrick, this isn’t gonna last very long.”

Patrick smirks, positively pounding into the body beneath him. “Yeah? You’re so fucking desperate for it. Did you get hard watching me sing to you tonight? Listening to me, knowing it was just for you?” He makes a particularly well-placed thrust, striking David’s prostate with deadly accuracy. “Have you jerked off to my songs before, David? You put it on when you wanted to fuck me the first time, is it your go to? How many times did you cum while listening to my voice without even realizing it?”

“Holy fucking shit, Patrick. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Patrick stripes David’s cock furiously, wrist working to drive him crazy. David’s thrusting up into Patrick’s fist and he uses it to his advantage, driving his hips forward at the same moment David pushes back against his cock. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.”

They’re barreling towards the cliff’s edge hand in hand. “Come on, Patrick, come on. Harder,” David cries, clutching at Patrick’s back. “Harder, please.”

David’s scoring marks down Patrick’s spine, his nails digging into skin and making everything even better. “You gonna cum for me, David?” Patrick asks, pressing kisses along David’s jawline.

It’s too much. David’s been on edge for hours, and that thing in his chest is threatening to consume him. He arches up, pressing into Patrick’s fist as he cums, clenching tightly around Patrick’s cock as his coats his hand.

That’s all it takes to send Patrick over the edge, crying out as he pumps his release into David. It’s perfect, the way David looks up at him with a dopey grin as he pulls out. He throws the condom in the trashcan before rolling back over to kiss David lazily. “You’re the best.”

“Shut up,” David grumbles.

“Aw, you love it,” Patrick hums, drawing back and bringing the hand coated with David’s cum up to his mouth before licking it clean.

David’s mouth goes dry as Patrick slides a finger between his lips, pulling off with a pop. “You’re gonna kill me,” he chokes out.

“Now,  _ that’d  _ be a real shame,” Patrick says, kissing David one last time before standing up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He drags it gently across David’s stomach, cleaning up the rest of his release. “You know, I’m starting to think you had the right idea when you suggested killing Ray.”

“Mm, yeah. I’m always right. You should know that by now.” David drapes a leg over Patrick, burrowing into his neck. “You’re a good singer.”

“Alright, sleepy head.”

* * *

“So. Your boyfriend is pretty good at that whole music thing.” Stevie grins as she steals a sip from David’s drink before making a face. “That’s disgusting. Just drink fucking coffee.”

David sticks a tongue out at her. “My boyfriend is pretty good at everything.”

Stevie raises an eyebrow. “Everything?”

David smacks her. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He leans back before smirking. “And yes.”

Stevie gags. “I hate you. I never wanted to know that.” She pauses before going serious. “I really like him for you, David. He’s good for you. You should keep him.”

“Mm. Would you say that he’s… the best?”

“Fuck off, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated :) Also this is entirely unedited so just lmk if there's any mistakes!


End file.
